Getting to Know Each Other
by marill-chan
Summary: Gokudera is beginning to realize that Chrome Dokuro is not just Mukuro's vessel. Please, Rate and Review!
1. Guardian Meeting

**Hey, this is my first fanfic _ever._ This 5996 idea just came to me yesterday, and I've been slowly building on it, so hopefully it will accumulate into something :3 Anyway, I most ****certainly do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it is owned by Amano Akira.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gokudera was annoyed. He stared intensely at Chrome, who fidgeted uncomfortably.

All of the Vongola Guardians were, reluctantly, gathered in some sort of secret conference room in a deserted office building. Reborn sat primly on the slumped shoulder of the Vongola Tenth, who was obviously knocked out for failing to offer Reborn his seat. The remaining six Guardians, excluding Lambo, who was busy stuffing his sticky face with grape candies, and Hibari, who stood glaringly in his own corner, were seated around a large table, looking blankly at each other.

Gokudera was annoyed not only at Reborn for causing the Tenth's unconsciousness, but also at the Mist Guardian. He had always wondered what was so special about her; Tsuna was always inquiring about her safety, or her whereabouts. Though, he was beginning to understand why baseball nut had commented that Chrome was a much cuter Guardian than that bastard Mukuro. Realizing what he had just thought, Gokudera blushed furiously, though his piercing gaze at Chrome would lead one to believe that he was just angry looking.

O

Chrome Dokuro was embarrassed. Being around all the other Guardians was enough, but having the Storm Guardian scrutinizing her with an intense expression from across the table was humiliating. She contemplated reasons why the Storm Guardian was staring at her so deeply. _I hope my uniform top isn't too short. Maybe I should start wearing the clothes that Bianchi-san and the girls bought for me. _Finally, Reborn spoke.

O

"I believe that you Guardians should get to know each other more. As I once said, 'Keep your enemies close, and your Family closer,'" Reborn said solemnly.

"That is extremely wise!" Ryohei agreed, nodding vigorously. Yamamoto also nodded. _Tch, he never said that,_ Gokudera thought.

"So, let us begin. As we go around the table, state your name, something interesting about yourself, and something that nobody knows about you," Reborn said. "We'll skip Tsuna for now, and start to the right. Gokudera?"

Clearing his throat, Gokudera said, "Gokudera Hayato. I am the Tenth's right hand man, and…" he thought carefully about what he should say next. "I am very good at playing piano." Reborn gestured for Yamamoto to go next.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, but you all know that!" he chuckled. "I like baseball of course, but I also love volleyball. When I was young, at six years old, my mother died." Everyone was silent, but of course they were listening. "She was even better at making sushi then my father." Yamamoto smiled, regardless.

Continuing around the table, Gokudera sighed, irritated, as Lambo proclaimed his love for grapes and octopus balls, as well as his dreams to rule the world and become the boss of the Bovino. At Ryohei's _loud_ announcement that he loved boxing and secretly wished to battle a kangaroo, Gokudera sniffed disdainfully and threw a pencil at him. Soon, all eyes were on Chrome.

Chrome widened her eyes, as though in disbelief, though she quickly composed herself. "I am Chrome Dokuro," she began quietly. "Something interesting about myself...ah, I am ¾ Italian, and ¼ Japanese, and I was born in Italy."

Without thinking, Gokudera asked in Italian, "_Quale parte d'Italia_?" **(A/N: What part of Italy?) **Again, he blushed at his outburst. He was surprised, though he vaguely remembered her speaking Italian at her battle against Mammon. Gokudera was also caught off guard, because he too was of the same background.

"_Ho vissuto a Firenze prima di venire a Namimori,_" **(A/N: I lived in Florence before I came to Namimori.)** Chrome was equally surprised at how fast she replied in her native tongue. Ryohei and Yamamoto looked at the Storm and Mist Guardian, confused. Hibari rolled his eyes.

"_Parla giapponese. Gli altri non parlano l'italiano," _**(A/N: Speak Japanese. The others do not speak Italian.) **Reborn cut in. In Japanese, he said to Chrome, "Don't forget to say something that nobody knows about you."

Absently putting a slender finger to her chin, Chrome pondered, and surprised everyone with her next words. "Before Mukuro-sama saved me, I was a girl called Nagi." Reborn nodded, and then gestured for Hibari to take his turn. Reborn was regarded with a glare.

"I am Hibari Kyoya, Head Prefect of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee. I like hamburger and coconut juice. This yellow bird-" he motioned to the yellow fluff ball atop his head, "is not my first bird. I once had a parrot." Mouths agape, the other Guardians turned to Reborn.

"Thank you for sharing, everyone; that is enough for today. Come on, dame-Tsuna." With that, he started towards the door, dragging Tsuna's groggy form after him. Ryohei jogged speedily out, yammering about what a great workout the long staircase would be. Hibari scoffed, and hopped swiftly out the window. Chrome slowly exited the building, trident in hand, having trouble processing the situation. Yamamoto and Gokudera were right behind her.

After Chrome turned the corner towards Kokuyo Land, Gokudera was left with Yamamoto chattering non-stop. "You talked to her a lot today, huh?" Yamamoto smiled. "She's very cute." He looked away sheepishly at his last statement, then waved goodbye as Takesushi came into view.

Gokudera wandered off to the park, and sat at one of the swings. He couldn't believe how much he and the Mist Guardian were alike – was that even possible? Gokudera didn't, however, notice that while he was thinking about Chrome, a scarlet hue was threatening to dust his cheeks.

* * *

**There's not enough Gokudera x Chrome fanfiction here! ;-; Anyway, please Rate and Review!**


	2. Back at Kokuyo Land

**This is the chapter 2 of Getting to Know Each Other! And again, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Back at Kokuyo Land, Chrome immediately made her way to the theater, where she knew Ken and Chikusa would be. As she stood silently in the doorframe, she observed her two "room mates." Ken was noisily eating chocolate puffed grains while digging around for other snacks, and Chikusa leaned casually against the wall with a thick book. Chrome sighed, and took her usual place on the mildew-infested couch.

Chrome thought back to the Vongola Guardian meeting earlier, and found her thoughts centering around the Storm Man. _Mukuro-sama, what do you know about the Storm Guardian?_ Chrome asked in her head.

_Storm Guardian? Kufu, I believe that I once possessed him and his sister…ask Chikusa, perhaps he can offer more information._

Nodding, Chrome did as she was told, with confidence, for it was Mukuro's command. She felt slightly more comfortable asking Chikusa over Ken; Chikusa, she secretly considered a reluctant older brother, while Ken was a boisterous younger brother.

Naturally, Chikusa was taken aback at hearing the girl's soft voice. "Why do you want to know about that man?" he asked, apathetically. Ken's head snapped up from his bag of puffed grains.

"What about him? Did that bomb brat do something to you?" Ken half yelled, crumbs covering his flushed face. He was, Chrome noticed, a surprisingly cute sight.

Chrome shook her head wildly. _I don't actually understand why I want to know more about him.._. To avoid other accusations, she quickly scurried to her own quarters to prepare for school tomorrow.

O

Though both Ken and Chikusa were surprised at her choice to enroll at Kokuyo Junior High, they somewhat agreed with Chrome's decision. "Maybe the dumb girl will learn something," Ken sneered, though there was no cruel intent. Chikusa toyed with the thought of all three attending school, but thought better of it. Both he and Ken were wanted by the police and the mafia, anyway.

O

It was a simple trick, perhaps not even considered an illusion. As an illusionist, Chrome was able to create something out of nothing, pull an object from thin air. So, it was quite easy, really, to conjure up the proper paper work and school supplies. Handing in her papers at the office, Chrome stepped back and admired the décor of Kokuyo Junior High out of the large glass windows. It was a public school, though it was extremely clean, with brand-new paint, doors, desks, and the like. Everything was sturdy and up-to-date. _I will try my best at this school, _Chrome lectured herself. _I will not be the antisocial girl that Nagi was._

Her first class, Math, was very difficult. Chrome would have just sat there, puzzled, if it had not been for Mukuro-sama helping her with the math problems. However, he could not help that as soon as she walked into the classroom, everyone grew silent as the students took in her purple hair, purple eye, and eye patch. Squeezing her eye shut, Chrome waited for the insults to pierce her, as they did at her old school in Italy. She was not prepared, though, for the teacher to beam at her and say, "Welome, Chrome Dokuro," or to hear the students' approving whispers.

"She's cute!"

"The purple hair and skull stuff make her seem punk…"

"…but since she's so cute, it looks right!"

Chrome was beyond confused. _Maybe the popular styles at Kokuyo are different._ She was thankful, although she was not sure why some of the boys were grinning at her. "I'm Imai Koji, and this is Amano Hatori," a brunette boy said, whose smile and looks could rival Yamamoto's. The other boy, Chrome noted, was also very attractive; he had silvery hair and wore a smirk. _Storm Man…_she shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled back.

The rest of the school day was a whirlwind of green uniforms, friendly girls and boys, and difficult assignments. Chrome found herself leaving at the end of the day with two homework assignments and a pocketful of scrap papers with people's phone numbers.

At the beginning of the day, after she saw Storm-Man-look-alike, Chrome had bravely decided to stop by Bossu's home, in vain hopes of seeing the Storm Guardian. She waited patiently at the Sawada home's gate for Bossu to arrive with the Storm and Rain Guardian.

**

* * *

**

******I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OOC! ;-; Please Review, and if you have any ideas for something you would like to see in the story, please include it in your Review!**


	3. At the Sawada Home

**Hello everyone, this is the third chapter of Getting to Know Each Other! I just wanted to clear up that this fic takes place a little after the Varia Arc, and a little before the Future Arc. However, I made Chrome sort of friendly with I-Pin, Lambo, and the others, even though in the anime, she becomes more sociable during the Future Arc. Also, I don't like how she's supposed to be 13, so I'm pretending that she's the same age as Tsuna and Gokudera and wot. KHR is owned by Amano Akira.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"School was terrible today!" Tsuna groaned as he mussed up his own hair. Yamamoto chuckled, while he and Gokudera walked on either side of him, on their way to Tsuna's house. Ryohei was traveling around school all day, searching for new Boxing Club recruits. He had burst into Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's classroom, interrupting the whole lesson while yelling nonsensical pleads for Tsuna to join the Club. The annoyed teacher had kicked Ryohei out, but even so, Tsuna was beaten up later by Hibari for 'being the cause of a class disruption.' The Tenth was patched up by the time 12:30 rolled around.

Lunch was always a hassle for Yamamoto and Gokudera. Crazy, lovesick girls with hearts for eyes and sharp claws for nails were always trampling over Tsuna to grab his seat at the table. Today was no exception; Yamamoto had to unwillingly charm the girls into love overload, while Gokudera helped up Tsuna, who was stuck under the table with his lunch strewn messily all over his school uniform, hair, and bag. Gokudera disgustedly glared at the girls. He soon found himself wondering if it would be different, if the female Mist Guardian attended Namimori Middle…_No. A mafioso must protect and kill, he has no time for love._

O

_I wonder where Bossu is, _Chrome thought worriedly. _What if the Storm Guardian is not with him? _Though she had only been waiting for ten minutes, Chrome was already sitting and leaning back against the gate posts, surveying the neighborhood. It was fairly quiet, with the exception of a rather noisy puppy yapping and yapping three doors down. To pass the time, Chrome created beautiful flower arrangement illusions on the doorsteps of the houses on the street. She hoped that the sights of whimsical tulips and daisies would brighten the day of someone. Soon, she stood up, sensing the arrival of someone. Her heartbeat quickened as she looked for the source. She was somewhat disappointed, yet shocked to see that it was not Bossu and the Storm Guardian, but green uniforms. Kokuyo uniforms, belonging to none other than Imai-san and Amano-san.

"Hey, Chrome!" Koji greeted, smiling. He and Hatori stopped their bikes next to the gate. "What are you doing here?"

Chrome was utterly taken aback to actually see people that she knew from school, outside of school. "Ah…I am waiting for some people," she said bashfully. She was most definitely not used to boys speaking to her, much less being nice to her. Still, she would make the best of it and try to return the friendliness.

"We were just on our way to get some snacks," Koji said. The statement reminded Chrome of something Ken would do. "Would you like to join us?" Chrome smiled, but didn't say anything. Both Koji and Hatori took one of her hands in a friendly manner.

O

"Isn't that Chrome?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrows wrinkling, concerned. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked to see Chrome, standing at the Sawada home's gate, with two unidentified boys holding her hands. _Chrome is in danger!_ Gokudera's mind screamed; something in his chest seared with the fury of thousands in battle. Without assessing the situation thoroughly, Gokudera whipped out eight sticks of dynamite and ran towards Chrome's 'attackers.' Following closely behind was Yamamoto, his Shigure Kintoki at the ready.

"Oi, idiots, unhand her!" Gokudera yelled, half of the sticks already lit. Yamamoto glared, which was very out of character on his part. The two did not have a chance to fight, though, because Koji screamed, fleeing instantly, and Hatori quickly biked away, calling a half-goodbye to Chrome, and left Koji's bike against the gate.

"Don't worry, Chrome," Yamamoto said, lowering the sword. "You're safe now." The three boys herded her through the front door and up the stairs, where they sat at the kotatsu in Tsuna's room. "Tell us what happened."

Chrome blushed and wrung her hands together. "Imai-san and Amano-san were…they were not trying to harm me." Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged disbelieving looks, but let the matter drop. Gokudera then looked to his Boss, to see his reaction. Tsuna just shook his head, confused, as he dropped his school bag next to his desk and took a seat. Reborn sat on the desk, polishing Leon-in-gun-form.

"You guys," Tsuna began, the worried expression overtaking his face again. "I know that we just finished our battle with the Varia and all, but I keep getting this…this _weird_ feeling that something terrible is about to happen." Everyone stayed silent, mulling over Tsuna's words. Reborn commented about the feeling being Tsuna's Hyper Intuition. Gokudera was listening to Tsuna, of course, but he found himself having trouble keeping his gaze and thoughts from the girl who sat across from him.

O

"_Kufufu, dearest Chrome. You should hear the mental battles that Storm and Rain are having within themselves."_

_Mukuro-sama, you shouldn't read other people's minds._

"_Kufu, the Storm Guardian makes his outward expression protective, but on the inside, both he and the Rain Guardian are still seething over those two fools that were chatting with you before. Jealousy, perhaps?" _Chrome blushed at the thought of people caring that much about her.

"_My, isn't this interesting? The Storm thinks that your skull patterns make you look cuter."_

O

Gokudera felt very, very uncomfortable.

He had allowed himself to face in the general direction of the Mist Guardian, even allowing himself some thoughts of how…_cute_ she was. When he saw her blush, he was afraid that she had somehow heard his thought about her skull eye patch and belt. That would never happen, he consoled himself. Nobody could read minds.

"…so be on guard, okay? Be ready, in case of an attack." Gokudera snapped to attention as Tsuna finished his speech. In an instant, the cow pajama-ed Lambo burst through the window, I-Pin quickly on his heels. They circled around the chuckling Reborn, hopped on Tsuna's bed, knocked all the books off Tsuna's shelf, and literally caused destruction everywhere in the room. As Tsuna started to yell, the two five-year-olds jumped over the table and onto Chrome's lap.

"Ahoushi!" Gokudera said angrily, standing up. "Don't cause discomfort to a guest!" To everyone's surprise, Chrome let out a small giggle and cuddled I-pin and Lambo, who were also giggling. Gokudera's face flushed and he looked away, seeing how cute she looked with the kids. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Yamamoto too had a slight blush as he grinned. _Tch._

O

"Why is your uniform green? Why is your hair purple? Why is it a pineapple?" Lambo asked question after question, as any five-year-old does. I-pin hugged herself closer to Chrome. "Are you pineapple flavored? Do you like someone-" at that, Chrome blushed again. "? Do you like takoyaki? Lambo-san loves takoyaki!"

She nodded. "Yes, I do like taiyaki, **(A/N: Taiyaki is a fish shaped cake thing, Chrome misheard him)** I'll bring you some next time I visit." Chrome realized that she was implying another visit. _Am I intruding in Bossu's home? No. Nagi was shy; Chrome Dokuro will not be. _Because Lambo was still jumping up and down, the scrap papers fell out of Chrome's pocket, and all over the floor. Tsuna glanced at the scraps, then at Chrome, tilting his head in question. "Phone numbers," Chrome explained. "From friendly boys and girls from school."

"Tenth, someone should go with the Mist Guardian to her school, to make sure that nobody is trying to harm her," Gokudera exclaimed suspiciously.

"_It seems that the boy only heard 'friendly boys,' hm? Now he's thinking about those boys who tried to 'harm' you from earlier. Kufufu, Chrome dear, get to know that Storm Guardian. He has your safety at heart as well, no? It could be interesting."_

Chrome shook her head. "That will not be necessary, Bossu. Though, I appreciate your kindness. _Grazie." _She smiled.

O

He wondered why nobody had taken notice to the blanket of red across his cheeks. _She spoke Italian again…_if possible, Gokudera blushed harder. For some reason, he thought back again to Chrome's match against the Mist Arcobaleno, when Chrome had kissed the Tenth's cheek. _That feeling I had, I was like that of a dog, wanting to protect his owner, right? _ Gokudera wondered now if it could have been…jealousy. _How could that be? At that time, I had only __**just**__ met her…_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if some of the characters are OOC again, I have trouble with that lol. Please review, and include some ideas if you have any :)**


End file.
